


由零向一

by Ohrringe



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, lavatory
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohrringe/pseuds/Ohrringe
Summary: 本次的链接语摘自Amy Hempel的《The Harvest》，是被恰克推崇的极简主义典范。
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 6





	由零向一

**Author's Note:**

> 我爱57爸爸和鳖爸爸。
> 
> 来自57的约稿。

私底下，他还是会发声的。吃饭之后，或者睡觉之前，只要你和他关系亲近，也能听见他说点除了“这很简单”或者电流音里窜过的关于报告位置和安放炸药之外的话。也会要求你把红茶茶壶递过来。他的日常，和你认识的所有英国人每天要干的事情一模一样。你原先以为在上演习场前他嘴里会含着一块打拳击用的硅胶牙套。即便处在一个极度入侵社交距离的地方，他也不会在一开始就满脸惊慌疯狂挣扎。

对于猜测的根据，其实来自于心理课程中教员们说过的，有些早期显现出自闭症状的儿童，这些小家伙到哪去都会拿着自己的“安全毯”。但不是那种被基地职工养在花坛里的兔崽子。更多地，马克让你想起海龟，只是不知道的一点在于海龟的口活会不会和他一样棒。隔间的纤维聚合板像三明治一样将他们两个人连同陶瓷马桶，再加上几乎被体温蒸湿的制服，马克的防毒面具就在他的尾椎旁边，上面以有机亚克力板制成的护目镜和整个隔间的温度几乎是一样的。

如果你和他的关系能像现在这么近。你就能在解开尼龙腰带的塑料搭扣，连大腿上的升降带都还没来得及松动的时候，听见这个年纪轻轻的高材生说操你的，詹姆斯。

不，亲爱的。你会在不到半秒种内反弹给他，就像只要你中了一枪就会大叫起来那样，就算是是训练弹。蓝色胶壳的瑞士货。操你。神经总是放不下来，一刻都不停，即使是在你们两个抬头都可能碰到彼此，只要后退就抵上门板，脊柱能感觉到挂钩正在努力刺入骨头缝里。每节与每节之间。成为厕所里的疯帽匠。在颅骨下，蒸汽发动机还在继续运作，好支撑接下来的任何行为，所有能量都会被消耗殆尽。这可能是你的耳朵不冒热气的唯一原因。

公共距离是不可能了，社交距离？个人距离？他脑子现在想要尝试的第二个事是当他把自己的老二掏出来时会不会连所谓的亲密距离都没了，还要加上十六到十八厘米的负值。对方一定会说，你把自己估得太高了。但他还是会熄掉自己的声带，就像嘴里真的喊了一大块切合牙齿的硅胶。马克就坐在马桶盖上，那个原本鼓起的弧面在男孩的屁股下往内凹进，他敢这样说，因为那男孩的牙齿险些挂到了他还没有完全褪下去的包皮。对方没有完全把面具摘掉，作为呼吸滤嘴的两个活性炭盘现在跑到了他的鼻子上。刚开始詹姆斯还有点担心他会不会窒息，不过现在他摘掉马克脸上的面罩的原因是为了他待会吃得而多自己能够伸手抓住他的头发。动作也导致了对方的第一次挣扎，只不过几乎微不可闻。甚至都没法阻止他扭头把两个人的面具都挂在他身后的挂钩上。

虽然他只含了一半，詹姆斯的气味已经先人一步攻占了脑子。他的两只手都没法腾开，因为要抓着马桶盖的边沿，以防自己会从光滑的塑料盖子上跌落，对方的动作会让自己摔倒的。至少现在他做了全部能做的，但还是没法稳稳地坐在上面，头皮也被拉扯地很痛，痛到他不知道自己的口腔里渗出了多少液体。水声在嘴里越来越大。直到他抬起眼却感觉到痒意，要注意下一次不让对方的耻毛别再戳进眼睛里才行。触感大概和给手枪枪管用的毛刷相似，他的两只眼皮都垂了下来。

此外一提，做这种事做到最好，你还得学会把所有的动静降到最低。学会将两条小腿靠着膝盖对折，像骑马一样靠着瓷壁让脚尖离地，或是像个欲求不满的雏，双腿都勾在对方的膝窝下方。你得先隐藏起自己，否则只要是个被现代社会称之为成年人的家伙，都知道在公共厕所隔板下的缝隙里看见四只鞋子是什么意思。声音那么大。马克连吞咽都来不及，完成这个运动需要喉管和骨头和肌肉的配合，可惜无论哪条现在都不归他管。只是有人把液体捣进去，就像在用圆柱状的毛刷清理枪管。拉出来一点再塞入，反反复复几次。那只手从他的头发转移到了下巴，对于马克发出的像是要溺水似的声音，往外抽出时，唾液和前列腺液的混合物就从男孩的喉咙里带出来，詹姆斯往后移动，就能碰到他们两个人的面罩。

声音从未终止。亚克力板的两片，三片，他没担心过相互触碰会刮花这种事。通过第二种方法，马克也摸到了对方腰上的索降扣，干脆走了条捷径将自己的手指塞进去勾住，现在他可以随着对方的动作在塑料盖上动作，从詹姆斯的角度来说，更像个朝圣者。而人都是这样，越是干净，越是单纯的东西，你越想看看它脏污的时候是什么样子，不需要结果，光是这个念头就足以让所有人高潮。

象牙塔不是你脑子里出现的第一个词，但用来做个比喻的翘板还是足以精妙。你的神经就是在为这一刻准备着。准备着毁坏一切，就像上小学的时候会把干净的笔记本撕下一页来，事后肯定会后悔，所有人都是这样。可当你撕下它的那一秒，你成了纯洁的主宰。掌握了世界。咳嗽带来的震动就像是什么兴奋剂。而那个因为咽反射而搞得几乎要流泪的年轻人并不明白这一点，否则他绝对不会接着自己所有能做的挣扎。詹姆斯的阴茎屡屡过线，每次深喉都让自己心里发怵。所有保护机制，但凡是对喉部异物堵塞而做出的肌肉运动都只能起到相反作用。它们无法真正排出马克的咳嗽或干呕，还要接受对方的老二。

  
错觉只在二十岁那年出现过，他原本以为是最后一次，他以为自己会死在玻璃之后的每间格子里，宛如没人知晓的工蜂。来到赫里福之后，他以为这种事再也不会出现了。可现在就算不用摸，他也知道对方身后的防毒面具和现在的空气温度保持一致。任何人逼近这里，都能感觉到热源。

从一开始就是个差错，即使他这样想，詹姆斯也只是把拽着他头发的手收了回来。我有点累。他说，伸手拍了拍男孩的脸，全当做一种安抚。随后他费劲地弯下腰再给予对方几个亲吻，衔着嘴唇吮吸，还有舌头。每次他都要重新教一遍，因为天才的脑子从来不会往里记这类东西。就算对他有用也无济于事。年轻人的上下两片嘴唇因为过度摩擦出现充血，低电压的灯泡也盖不住那块粉红色，只会让它们仿佛处于夜晚，只能接着商店橱柜的小彩灯才能看清那些漂亮宝贝的动人之处。那些几乎连阴影都无法去除的光亮，直到他凑地足够近，才看清他的男孩，脸上全部都是湿漉漉的水，连眼睫毛都黏连在了一起。詹姆斯一边和他接吻，在空隙简单地对他说了几句，以此来平静那孩子的心神。绳子得由马克拿着，能让他安定。男人的嘴唇往上移，往上，贴着皮肤，吻掉了他鼻梁上的汗珠。他的男孩现在连带着头皮都是潮湿的。

好孩子。詹姆斯告诉他刚吃完前菜。他们对调了一个姿势，揽住马克的两只膝盖将他抬到自己腿上。马桶盖完全凹进去，也许等他们走了，下一个人要承受高出几倍的湿热和尚在艰难回弹的塑料，说不定还会发出一声闷响。

余韵不是第一个出现在脑子里的词，但却是最合适的一个。他怀里的是被战术背心和制服层层包裹的一只刚被生出的小动物，屁股就卡在老二两边，让它弯曲，如果马克此刻能低着头看一眼，要后颈能露出大片皮肤，凡是人就像往上咬一口的那种，他就会看见詹姆斯小兄弟的脑袋从自己的被人拉低的裤裆里探出头。有人还在往下拽马克的裤子，像个酒鬼连腰带扣都忘了解。詹姆斯的两只手都在拉扯，到最后，他总算摸到了关键点，用食指撬开了搭扣的方式应该把他的指甲掰起一点点，所以当他摸过对方裸露出来的大腿侧面才会有刮过刚劈开的木头一般的错觉。他摸到了腰上的勒痕，指腹蹭过去，就能听到马克原本悠长的呼吸变得不规则，变成受惊的幼鹿，连颤抖都不会做。只顾着坚持不让挂在膝盖上的裤沿掉到小腿，将自己藏在隔板之中。如果可以，他甚至想要把自己蜷缩成一团，就算被詹姆斯还玩弄着阴茎。凉意贴着被棉料磨薄的皮肤，之前几次挣扎造成的温度甚至比现在的环境更高，使得他的大腿出了一层鸡皮疙瘩。可詹姆斯的手还在，还在汲取他身体里的液体来完成头盘上的点缀。可在腹部之上，他连对方的触摸都感觉不到，只是有东西收紧，像一头巨蟒一样搂紧他的脖子。

吞噬不是脑中浮现出的第一个词。马克衔住自己的下嘴唇，手套没有盖住的部分，半新不旧的纤维从机织中散落成一缕，缠住他自个的手指。他浑身湿透了，而詹姆斯还想让他没法从这里出去。他的手摸到男孩的脸颊侧面，力气几乎要将马克的颈椎掰断。亲爱的。亲爱的。在他的语言里对方仿佛是备受宠爱的娃娃。最后，詹姆斯仍然只能亲到他的嘴角。  
别躲。男人的两只膝盖胁迫着他的双腿，控制着它们打开，几乎撞到隔板。他的手指头往下摸，越过大腿内侧，往里掰开肉缝。你那么好看，亲爱的。别害羞。  
可是你确实要被连骨带肉都要被吃下去。第一根和第二根手指捣进去的时候，马克丢失了几秒的记忆。肺部运作地像蒸汽机一样被撕裂，迫使他只顾着疼痛，忘了自己到底有没有喊出声。直到耳边恶魔低语升起，才让他找到自己的感官所在。他盯着自己面前的悬空的两只面罩，就像是什么卡夫卡恐怖故事里的怪物。两者一体。是他的梦境本身。本能的恐惧在他身边蔓延，亦使自己往身后的男人身上贴的更紧，有东西正在从内剖开他，就像七鳃鳗往大型鱼类的鱼鳍里钻，从器官，从心脏将他吃撑空壳。压制的量产塑料片的声音就在马克的耳旁爆开。他希望詹姆斯在扔垃圾的时候能把那个避孕套包装袋掩埋好，被人抓住把柄这种想法自踏入这个行业起就被标为奇耻大辱。他捏着对方的其中一只手的手腕，带有意图地讨好。  
而他的另一半，他此刻的掌控者对着他大腿内侧仅有的那点软肉掐捏。你知道，达令。他说，不会很痛的。  
还好，他现在已经是个成年人了，不会再为这种事感到气急败坏。和人共处的这么多年里，教会他的最大的一点就是妥协。而他也学会老老实实地让靴尖踮在地面上，只需将自己稍微抬高一点点。他已经拿出自己莫大的勇气来做这件事了。去接近自己面前的在低电压下甚至连影子都无法投射出来的幽灵。即使被填满，也只是一瞬间的事情。  
有人仁慈的捂住了他的嘴。他的牙齿咬住对方手套上剥落的线头，因为钝痛而扭动，却让自己更加难堪，看上去就像是在刻意求欢。那人死死摁住他的轮匝肌，同时快速地往上顶他，直到他再也抑制不住发出呜咽，用脚后跟去踢对方的小腿骨。可是他越踢，对方就越凶狠。他确实被人从内部撕开，连牙齿都可以不用，仅仅是压过他的前列腺，就足以让他两只手腕一下的部分一点劲也用不上来。  
詹姆。他模模糊糊地，做最后一次挣扎，他马上就只剩下麻木的神经遍布四肢，骨骼连同肌肉都被人吞下，男人衔住他的耳垂撕咬。

很快。他欺骗着这个只顾着让眼泪从眼睛里压出来的男孩。我们很快就好。


End file.
